I Say A Little Prayer For You
by Veronica D. M
Summary: Oneshort: James ama Lily mas ela supostamente o odeia. O que poderá acontecer quando o garoto é obrigado a fazer uma loucura para conseguir um encontro com Lily? É isso que você está prestes a descobrir!


**N/A: Oiii... Bom gente, essa é a minha primeira short-fic, então não fiquem bravos se ela estiver mto ruim! Ah, eu recomendo vcs a ouvirem a música enquanto lêem a fic. **

**I Say A Little Prayer For You**

Finalmente um domingo de sol pra quebrar a monotonia do castelo. Todos os alunos aproveitavam o dia nos jardins, inclusive uma garota ruiva, de olhos verdes que estava sentada recostada a uma árvore. Lily Evans. Como sempre devorando livros, esse em especial ganhara de presente de seus pais.

Quando ela levanta os olhos, vê quatro garotos vindo em sua direção. Os Marotos. Potter sentou-se ao seu lado sem ser convidado, e como se isso não bastasse começou a falar com ela como se fossem amigos de longa data, fazendo a garota colocar o livro de lado. James Potter era um garoto de 16 anos, cabelos negros e rebeldes, espetando para todos os lados, olhos castanho-esverdeados e um dos piores marotos - pelo menos era o que Lils achava-, apesar de ser lindo. Junto com ele estavam os outros três marotos. Sírius Black, que chegava a ser mais bonito que James, Remus Lupin, o único maroto responsável, e Peter Pettigrew, que era um pouco mais medroso que os outros três e nada atraente.

-- Oi minha ruivinha. Tudo bem com você?

-- Estava até vocês chegarem Potter. E pelo amor de Merlin! Quantas vezes vou ter que falar, NUNCA ME CHAME DE SUA RUIVINHA, PRA VOCÊ É EVANS!

-- Ta bom Lils, não precisa gritar...

-- Olha, até Lily eu aguento, mas não me chame por apelidos, não te dei intimidade pra me chamar de Lils.

-- Tá! Mas não foi por isso que eu vim aqui. – Ele disse se desculpando.

-- Foi por que então? Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estava lendo antes de você chegar.

-- Bom, lembra que ontem você disse que se eu fizesse uma loucura por você, dependendo do que fosse você aceitaria sair comigo?

**_Flashback_**

_-- Por favor Lily, o que custa você ir comigo pra Hogsmead no próximo sábado?_

_-- Custa muito. Eu não vou com você!_

_-- Por favor, só uma chance!_

_-- Se você fizer uma loucura por mim, eu posso pensar no seu caso._

_-- Então amanhã você vai ter que me dizer que loucura você quer que eu faça._

_-- Não, você vai ter que pensar em alguma coisa sozinho!_

**_Fim do Flashback_**

-- Lembro, mas o que isso tem a ver?

-- Eu já sei o que vou fazer.

-- Tudo bem, mas lembre-se, ninguém pode se machucar.

-- Espere aqui, que já vou arrumar tudo!

-- Tudo bem.

A garota então fechou os olhos e começou a pensar nas varas idéias malucas que o Maroto poderia ter tido.

20 minutos depois, os Marotos chegaram carregando várias sacolas, provavelmente contendo os materiais para a loucura de James.

-- Atenção! Por favor, todos prestem atenção no show que vai acontecer daqui a cinco minutos. Todos os alunos e professores, por favor, venham para o jardim e acomodem-se em frente o lago porque já vai começar!

-- Senhor Black, porque os senhores estão fazendo esse tumulto em frente o lago, e ainda chamaram os professores? – disse a Professora Minerva já nervosa.

-- A senhora vai ver professora Minerva! Por favor, acomode-se, nós arrumamos uma mesa especial para os professores.

-- Senhor Black, se isso for mais uma armação de vocês...

-- Sente-se Minerva, eles me pediram autorização para fazer esse pequeno show.

-- Mas Albus...

-- Se você for assistir a apresentação, é melhor sentar-se Minerva.

-- E agora com vocês, James Potter, apresentando _I say a little prayer for you. _Por favor, se alguém tiver problemas de pressão, ou problemas no coração, é melhor se retirarem, pois o que verão...

-- CALA A BOCA SÍRIUS! - saiu uma voz de trás das cortinas improvisadas.

-- NÃO ESTRESSA PONTAS...

-- É SÉRIO ALMOFADINHAS, ESSA ROUPA TÁ PINICANDO...

Nessa hora, todos ficaram boquiabertos, pois as cortinas se abriram, e apareceu James Potter usando um vestido, sentado em frente a uma penteadeira. A música começou a tocar, e com ela começou a apresentação:

_The moment I wake up__  
Assim que me levantei_

James se espreguiça

_Before I put on my makeup__  
Antes de pôr minha maquiagem_,

Deixando todos que estavam assistindo mais chocados ainda, o garoto começou a passar um batom vermelho

_I say a little prayer for you__  
Fiz uma pequena oração pra você._

Coloca as mãos em posição de quem vai rezar

_While combing my hair, now__  
Enquanto penteava meu cabelo, agora _

Então todos saíram do choque em que se encontravam e começaram a rir ao vê-lo tentando pentear o cabelo

_And wondering what dress to wear, now__  
E preocupada com o que vestir, agora_

_I say a little prayer for you__  
Fiz uma pequena oração pra você. _

Se levanta e abre a porta de um guarda-roupa, jogando vários vestidos para trás, até que encontra um terço, e se ajoelha como se estivesse orando.

_Forever, forever, you`ll stay in my heart__  
Para sempre, para sempre, você estará em meu coração _

_And I will love you__  
E eu te amarei. _

_Forever, forever, we never will part__  
Para sempre, para sempre, jamais nos separaremos. _

_Oh, how I`ll love you__  
Oh, como eu te amarei. _

_Together, together, that`s how it must be__  
Juntos, juntos, é assim que deve ser._

_To live without you__  
Viver sem você _

_Would only be heartbreak for me  
__Seria um grande desgosto para mim. _

Canta olhando para Lílian que fica mais vermelha que seus cabelos

_  
I run for the bus, dear  
Corro para o ônibus, querido, _

Ele corre

_While riding I think of us, dear__  
Enquanto leio, penso em nós, querido _

Pega um livro e finge que está lendo. Lily se assusta ao perceber que era o livro que ela estava lendo quando James foi falar com ela alguns minutos antes da apresentação, e se pergunta quando foi que ele o pegou.

_  
I say a little prayer for you  
E faço uma pequena oração para você. _

Ele se ajoelha e faz o sinal da cruz, antes de se levantar novamente quase rasgando o vestido justo que estava usando.

_At work, I just take time__  
No trabalho, eu arrumei um tempo_

_And all through my coffee break-time__  
E todo o tempo do meu café da manhã _

_I say a little prayer for you__  
Fiz uma pequena oração para você. _

Para desagrado de um garoto do terceiro ano, James roubou o bolinho que ele estava comendo, para logo em seguida joga-lo para trás, diretamente do lago, e colocar as mãos em posição de quem vai rezar

_Forever, forever, you`ll stay in my heart__  
Para sempre, para sempre, você estará em meu coração _

_And I will love you__  
E eu te amarei. _

_Forever, forever we never will part__  
Para sempre, para sempre jamais nos separaremos _

_Oh, how I`ll love you__  
Oh, como amarei você. _

_Together, together, that`s how it must be__  
Juntos, juntos, é assim que deve ser. _

_To live without you__  
Viver sem você _

_Would only be heartbreak for me__  
Seria um grande desgosto para mim._

_Assim que o refrão começou, vários alunos começaram a cantar com James, enquanto ele ia se aproximando de Lily._

_I say a little prayer for you__  
Faço uma pequena oração para você. _

I say a little prayer for you  
Faço uma pequena oração para você.

_Forever, forever, you`ll stay in my heart__  
Para sempre, para sempre, você estará em meu coração _

_And I will love you__  
E eu te amarei. _

_Forever, forever we never will part__  
Para sempre, para sempre jamais nos separaremos _

_Oh, how I`ll love you__  
Oh, como amarei você. _

_Together, together, that`s how it must be__  
Juntos, juntos, é assim que deve ser. _

_To live without you__  
Viver sem você _

_Would only be heartbreak for me__  
Seria um grande desgosto para mim. _

Quando ele chegou na frente da garota os alunos que estavam cantando se calaram esperando para ver o que aconteceria em seguida.

_My darling, believe me__  
Meu querido, acredite em mim._

_For me there is no one__  
Para mim, não há mais ninguém_

_But you...__  
Mas, você...  
_  
E assim James termina de cantar ajoelhado na frente dela fazendo quase todos começarem a aplaudir a apresentação, já que uns não agüentavam nem mesmo bater palmas de tanto rir.

-- E então, essa loucura foi o bastante? Pense bem, eu me humilhei na frente de toda a escola, fiz você rir, e estou usando um vestido que fica me pinicando.

Lily o olhou por alguns minutinhos. Fazendo suspense.

-- É, eu acho que você merece uma chance...

E dizendo isso ela se levantou e foi em direção ao castelo, mas não sem antes dizer

-- Você me encontra no sábado, às 9:00 em frente ao Salão Principal, para ir pra Hogsmead.

-- ISSO!

Ele vibrou junto com os outros Marotos que observavam a cena.

-- É Albus, acho que valeu a pena ter ficado aqui pra ver isso. E vocês quatro só não vão ficar em detenção, porque eu estava mesmo precisando dar umas boas risadas.

E assim, James estava prestes a tentar conquistar a garota de seus sonhos.

**N/A: Genteee... essa é minha primeira fic (short, mas não deixa de ser fic), então ia ser muito legal se vocês deixassem reviews falando o que acharam, e eu juro que ia agradecer MUITO se vocês deixassem dicas e tal! =D**

**Hummm... eu tive essa idéia assistindo "O Casamento Do Meu Melhor Amigo" . Só sei que na hora que eu ouvi a música comecei a imaginar toda a cena na minha cabeça, e... Bom, vocês viram no que deu essa idéia louca!! UASHuASuahsUASaUSHsah**

**Eu estou pensando em fazer uma continuação pra I Say A Little Prayer For You, e agora que eu tenho uma beta estou mais empolgada pra escrevê-la. Eu já tinha postado essa fic aqui, mas ela não estava betada, então aqui está a versão melhorada dela. Valeu pela ajuda Miih! xD**

**Tchauzinho povo (Alguém aguentou ler até aqui?)**

**bjOs ;***


End file.
